My friend and I meet TMNT!
by Shadow Wolf2890
Summary: Basically just me and my friend fall into the laps of the turtles. All characters will be included
1. We meet TMNT

**Hi , Its Shadow I came up with this story cuz Alaina and I are big ninja turtle fans and I do plan to continue the other stories, but on with this one**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NINJA TURTLES(although I wish I did) I ONLY OWN MY TWO OCs.**

"Come on Alaina lets go what's the worst thing that could happen" A purple haired girl named Ashton asked her best friend Alaina.

"Uh we could get lost, get sick, or we could get killed" Alaina told her. Alaina and Ashton were huge teenage mutant ninja turtle fans and the two of them were in New York for a comic-con and Ashton really wanted to go see if they actually existed. Ashton had seen the movies so many times she could recite every line from them and Alaina well she was just as big a turtle fan but there was one difference between them Alaina loved Leonardo and Ashton loved Raphael. These two girls were only fourteen years old while the turtles would be 17 going on 18.

"Please Laina just one quick trip and then we can do whatever you wanna do" Ashton begged Alaina huffed

"Oh alright but if we do meet the turtles I get Leo" She said as the two of them left their hotel room and down to street level. They went into an alley and the two of them had to work together to get the manhole cover off. They climbed down the ladder and walked for fifteen minutes before Ashton recognized the secret way to get into the turtle's lair.

"Okay Laina you ready to meet TMNT" Ashton asked as she put her hand on the lever Alaina nodded and Ashton pulled and the lever moved and the brick doors parted. The two girls shared a smile as they walked in. The doors closed behind them and they could hear voices talking and they were coming closer the girls could see four shadows along the wall and before the girls had time to react before them stood the hero's in a half shell. When the four turtle brothers realized that there were two unknown girls in their home they pulled out their weapons and got into their fighting stances the girls meanwhile stood there smiling furiously.

"Who are you and how did you find us" the blue clad turtle asked Ashton put her hand over her mouth and turned to Alaina.

"Dude they're real" She said happily

"Yeah oh my God" Alaina said

"Can you believe that the teenage mutant ninja turtles are real" Ashton exclaimed

"Yes and no" Alaina said Michelangelo dropped his stance and looked at the girls questioningly

"Hey do you dudettes like know us or something" he asked Ashton took her hand off her mouth as Alaina explained

"Uhm yeah actually we do see you guys are famous and me and Ash here are like huge fans so we kinda know everything about you guys" she explained Mikey ran over to the two girls and slung his arms around their shoulders

"So tell me young ladies how cool are we in your world" Mikey asked them

"Extremely" the two girls said at the same time

"Mikey get away from them they could be workin' for the foot" Raphael growled

"Uh unless the foot clan is recruiting little girls now I think we're okay Raph" Leonardo stated as he got out of his stance along with Donatello. They started asking them questions like how old they were where they were from and what their names were things like that. Leo paced in front of them

"So two fourteen year old girls are visiting New York alone for a comic-con and you just decided to wander around in the sewers searching for us?" Leo asked Alaina and Ashton looked at each other then back at the turtles.

"Uh yeah pretty much yeah" Alaina and I mumbled together. Just then the doors to the lair opened to reveal the one and only Casey Jones and after some explaining he was convinced not to kill them except Raph was ready too.

"Look I say we just get rid of these two right now" Raph threatened pointing his sai Alaina and Ashton slapped his hand away stepping in front of her

"Hey" Ashton growled "if you wanna get all hot headed that's fine but the minute you start threatening her" Ashton pointed behind her at Alaina "that's when you tick me off so"

Raph cut her off "So what" he asked

"So if you wanna fight well guess what you got one" Ashton said

"Uh Ash" Alaina said trying to distract her hot headed friend but Ashton ignored her

"Alright kid you wanna fight lets go" Raph said getting in Ashton's face. Ashton wasn't shy she got up in his face too

"Bring it on ass hat" Ashton said

"Ash chill he's not worth it" Alaina said coming up beside her friend and placing a hand on her shoulder. Mikey came up from behind Raph and pulled Raph away from the girls and the boys started working him down. Ashton crossed her arms and stood there with a scowl as Alaina continued talking

"Sorry about her she's kind of a hot head" Alaina said as Leo and Donnie approached her

"Yeah we know how that is" Donnie said

"Um listen if you two don't mind I think it'd be nice if you could stay down here for a while so we can figure this all-out" Leo asked Alaina nodded

"Sure it's the least your daughters could do" Alaina said jokingly Leo and Donnie looked at her questioningly

"What do you mean our daughters" Donnie asked as Raph, Casey and Mikey came up and joined them

"Oh well see based on our personalities we decided that I would be Leo and she would be Raph" Alaina explained "but as we thought we figured that we would pass as two characters" then Ashton jumped in to the conversation

"Yeah so if you combine Leo and Donnie's personalities you get Alaina and you combine Raph and Casey's personalities you get me" Ashton explained Leo and Donnie exchanged strange glances as did Raph and Casey all four of them taking a step away from the other.

"Um okay so where are your parents" Mikey asked us Alaina and Ashton's smiles fell from their faces. They looked at each other and then at the ground

"Well you see uh our parents" Alaina started but Ashton cut her off

"Are back in Virginia" Ashton said she turned to Alaina and whispered

"look its best if we keep our lives to ourselves especially about our pact okay" Ashton whispered to her friend

"Okay" Alaina responded and we looked back at the turtles

"ugh I need a drink want one Case" Raph asked as he headed to the kitchen

"Yeah sure" Casey said

"Hey can I have one too" Ashton asked him soon all eyes were all on the two girls

"Ya know I'm getting' a beer right" Raph asked her

Ashton nodded "yeah that's why I asked for one"

"you're fourteen and you drink alcohol" Leo asked her

"Well I'm not a drunk if that's what you're asking but Alaina will have a drink too but she doesn't drink a whole one so she can just have some of mine" Ashton explained the four brothers and Casey looked at each other.

"Uh so do they get one or not" Mikey asked

"No they don't get one" Donnie said exaggerated Raph went and grabbed two beers for him and Casey. Then we heard an old voice from behind the boys


	2. Meeting Splinter

**Sorry this chapter is so short**

Then we heard an old voice from behind the boys

"My sons who are these two young ladies and what are they doing here" asked Splinter the boys turned around to face him

"Uh they sort of found us Sensei" Mikey said and then the boys explained everything that had happened with how we found them and we knew about their existence.

"Yes well if you two young ones do not mind I would like to speak to you privately" Splinter asked them they shared a look and then nodded and followed the old rat to his room. The girls decided to kneel like the boys did whenever they were in Splinter's presence and the old rat moved so that he was in front of them. He asked them all of the same questions that the boys had and they answered all of them honestly when Splinter was done he stood there and said

"hmm" he looked at the girls "well I can see that there is a lot more to you girls than what meets the eye. A lot of happiness and courage but there is also a lot of sensitivity and depression" Splinter said to them both girls looked at each other then at the rat.

"Do not worry I will not say anything but when the time comes I believe you will" he told them and then he dismissed them. The girls had only walked out of the door of Splinter's room when Alaina turned to Ashton an asked

"Do you think he knows?" she asked Ashton looked at her puzzled "about you know the pact and everything" Alaina clarified Ashton smiled

"Of course he knows he's Splinter he sees all and knows all" Ashton told her Alaina smiled laughing at the truth in her friend's words


	3. Performing for them

**I don't own the song used in this chapter nor do i own the ninja turtles but other than that i own everything**

It's been a month since Alaina and Ashton had met the turtles and they had warmed up to the girls. Leo, Donnie, and Alaina got along really well. Alaina would help Donnie out with some of his inventions and by help she would watch him and hand him tools when he asked. Alaina would also meditate with Leo, Ashton would sometimes join them but that didn't last long because Mikey always wanted them to play video games with him which both girls were more than happy to play.

Ashton got along better with Raph than any of the others. Why? Because both of them are hot heads and Ashton is a tom boy. Ashton and Alaina had amazing scents of humor which always brought laughter to the dinner table and tonight was no different. Alaina and Ashton of course sat beside each other Leo sat on Alaina's right and Raph on Ashton's left and Donnie and Mikey across from the four of them.

"Hey Ash what were you like growing up?" Donnie had asked

"Well I mean I was kind of a tom boy growing up like I had Barbies and everything but that was only because my ninja turtles needed bitches" Ashton responded which sent everyone laughing.

"So Ash little birdie told me that you like to sing" Mikey said and Ashton immediately turned to glare at her friend

"I hate you" Ashton said. Of course it was a joke and Alaina knew it

"I love you too Ash" Alaina responded

"So what do say" Leo asked her "wanna give us a little demo of what you can do"

"No" Ashton said looking at the table

"Oh come on Ash when have ya ever been scared of anything" Raph said "I mean ya stood up to me"

"Yeah anybody who does that dies" Mikey said

Ashton looked up with a smirk "okay I'll do it" she said the boys clapped "But Alaina has to do it too" she said as she turned to smirk at her friend who's smile had completely gone from her face. Alaina looked at the boys who were giving her the puppy dog eyes except for Raph cuz he doesn't do that kind of thing.

"Oh" Alaina moaned "oh alright come on Ash" Alaina said as the two girls rose from the table. The girls got Mikey to go get his Karaoke machine, the girls had heard stories from the others about people who go into Mikey's room, they never come back out.

When Mikey came back out with the machine he set it on the ground and took his seat beside his brothers. Leo and Raph had moved so that they now sat where the girls had and Donnie and Mikey took Leo and Raph's previous seats. The girls began to converse about what song they were going to do.

"Which one do you wanna do?" Alaina asked

"I don't know. I don't know many duets" Ashton replied

"What about Love the Way You lie" Raph called Ashton turned to her now best friend save for Alaina and said

"Raph you know I love that song but neither of us can rap at all" she turned back to her friend

"Do you know For the Love of a Daughter" Ashton asked Alaina

"Yes but I'm not singing it" Alaina said

"Why" Ashton asked Alaina just crossed her arms and gave that really? look and it hit Ashton

"Oh right uh" Ashton said thinking again then she looked at her friend

"Go ninja, Go ninja, Go ninja, Go" Ashton sung but she immediately started to die of laughter along with Alaina. When they finally gained control of themselves again they had finally decided on a song. They were going to do Rockstar by Nickelback, yes it was sung by a guy but two girls who knew the song by heart would be sufficient.

(I recommend listening to the song while going through this or you can just skip the singing entirely)

Alaina:

I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs we'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be

I want a brand new house  
On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me

I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club at thirty-seven thousand feet

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

Both:

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy Bunny with her bleached blond hair, and well

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

Ashton:

I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels

Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs so I can eat my meals for free

I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to blow my money for me

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

Both:

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy Bunny with her bleached blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

Alaina:

I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors  
Ashton:

Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser  
Alaina

I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
Ashton:

Lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong

Both:

Well, we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy Bunny with her bleached blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar


	4. Meeting April and feelings for turtles?

**Hey guys kay so I've tried updating and its just been deleting it so sorry about that. This next part was done by Alaina and me and for those of you who've seen the very first movie (1990s one) will understand. WARNING: FLUFF.**

One night the turtles had saved a news woman, they had seen her report on T.V before. But Raphael left his sai which was thrown at the lamp so that they wouldn't be seen. The woman picked it up and Raphael had gone home without it. When he finally got the courage to tell his Sensei what happened all he had to say was

"Then it is gone"

"But I can get it back, I can get it back" Raphael claimed but Master Splinter told him 'no'. Donatello placed a comforting hand on his immediate older brother's shoulder only to have it smacked away. As the grunting and hitting increased both Ashton and Splinter told them to stop.

What no one but Alaina knew was that Ashton had, had a life long crush on Raphael. He was her favourite turtle after all, and Alaina had told her that Ashton resembles Raphael personality wise. Now Ashton was not the only one with a secret crush, Alaina had a crush on none other than Leonardo. Why? Well Alaina resembled not only Leonardo but Donatello as well but something between Alaina and Leonardo just seemed to click. Alaina was not one to just come out and say that she liked somebody she would tell her friends in secret. Ashton on the other hand would shout it to the world if provoked to do so. But this night something was in the air and both girls could feel it, even as Raphael put on his trench coat and fedora and left for a 'movie'.

The next night Raphael had brought the news woman back to the lair.

"Are you crazy" Leo asked Raph looked between his brother and the woman

"Yeah Leo I'm crazy a looney okay?" Raph said his voice cracking

"Why?" Donnie asked

"Why? Why oh I don't know. Cuz I wanted to redecorate ya know a couple of throw pillows a T.V news reporter whatddya think?" Raph asked getting annoyed

"Hmm" Leo said and crossed his arms over his plastron

"Raphael what is the meaning of this" Asked Splinter as he came in behind Leo

"Uh she got jumped in the subway I-I had to bring her here" Raph explained. Ashton crossed her arms and just stood there watching all of this go down. She had seen the movie so many times she could act the whole movie out by herself. She knew of the relationship between Raphael and April in the movie which made her think if Ashton would be anything more to Raphael than just a friend. Not even a good friend just a friend.

"Can we keep her" Mikey asked as if the O'Neil woman were a lost puppy they had found

"Hmm" Splinter said "Bring water, cold washcloth, pillow" Splinter ordered

"Far out" Mikey said as he ran to go get a washcloth. Long story short April O'Neil woke up, got scared, but once told the story of how Splinter and his sons came to be and how Ashton and Alaina had ended up with them she calmed down. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey escorted April back to her house on eleventh and bleeker with Alaina and Ashton tagging along. Leaving Master Splinter in the lair, alone, which all of us that have seen the movie know that, that was not the best idea.

Anyways the story went on and when the boys and two girls got back, the lair was trashed and Splinter was gone. The girls knew where he was but didn't bring it up, so the six of them went to April's and asked if they could stay with her, of course they could.

As the days wore on the boys could do nothing but worry about their Master, their father. The girls tried distracting them with T.V cartoons like the tortoise and the hare but Leo and Raph were not so easily entertained. While April was doing her report she thanked Raph for saving her in the subway and the others, save for the girls, started to tease him.

The teasing stopped when Raph threw a sai a little too close for comfort to Donnie's crotch. That's when another fight ensued.

"So what do we do now?" Raph asked getting up and grabbing his sai. The girls stayed back and watched not wanting to interfere for getting clocked by Raphael in cold blood. Raphael left to take out his anger up on the roof leaving the room extremely tense.

Ashton was about to go and talk to Raph but Alaina stopped her

"What?" Ashton said angry

"Remember what happens with Raph up on the roof" Alaina said and truth was she did she just didn't want him to be alone. So she shrugged off her friend and went up to the roof as she opened the door she heard Raph

"Damn" he said she closed the door quietly and as he leaned against the edge of the rooftop she stood a few paces away from him.

"Hey" she said Raph turned and looked over his shoulder

"What do you want" he asked turning back to look over the city. Ashton walked so that she now stood beside him and leaned on the edge too.

"I came to talk, make sure you're okay" Ashton told him she looked over at him "so uh are you okay?"

"Heh yeah peachy" Raph said "Old fearless leader thinks its best if we just leave our father to fend for himself when he could be hurt maybe bad" Ashton sighed

"You know he's just trying to protect as many family members as he can" Ashton said as she turned around to lean her back against the edge. But that's when she saw the foot members advancing on them

"huh well he's done a hell of a job" Raph said

"Raph" Ashton said

"What" Raph looked over at her and saw that she was looking ahead of her. He turned and saw the foot members too.

"Get out of here" Raph told her she shook her head and the fighting started.

**HAHA cliff hanger okay so this part and the next part of two will basically follow the story line of the first movie but not really. You guys should really let me know what you think. Thx bai!**


	5. Fight with the foot and surprises

**Okay the next part two in one day ha cool ****J**

Ashton had been taking karate since she was in third grade. Now being almost fifteen she was a brown senior belt in her dojo and had plenty of sparring time. But this was nothing like sparring and surprising to even her she was holding her own pretty well in the fight. Raph was staying as close as he could to her which she thought was weird. Normally he couldn't care less about what she was doing but this was different.

Raph turned to her "Get out of her go tell the others" he said

"No I won't leave you" Ashton said as the two of them continued to fight. After taking care of five more foot ninjas Raph turned and grabbed Ashton by her shoulders.

"Listen ta me get out of here now I don't wanna lose ya now go" Raph shouted and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then without looking at her turned and kept on fighting, Ashton who was too scared to be a fangirl and have a heart attack turned and ran back the way she had come up here. She got to the apartment just as the others had gotten there and April had gotten done giving the boys a tour.

"ALAINA" Ashton shouted running in and up to her friend "its happening"

"What's happening" Leo asked and then Raph fell through the skylight. That's when the fighting inside continued Alaina who couldn't fight was being defended by Ashton and Leo(of course Alaina fangirled internally at that fact). When Tatsu brought in the spears(called something else but for the sake of continuing we'll just call them spears) Ashton tried to defend herself but couldn't receiving a gash on her upper arm leaving Leo to protect them both. Ashton put her hand on the gash trying to contain the bleeding as best she could and Alaina ripped off her sleeve and wrapped it around the gash.

Eventually as the place caught fire and Casey Jones finally showed up were the family of turtles, three girls, and Casey able to escape with their lives. They got in April's hippy van and drove off as her shop and apartment burned to the ground. April directed them out of state where an old farmhouse that belonged to her family lived.

The boys brought a wounded and unconscious Raphael up to the upstairs bathroom and placed him in a tub partially filled with water.

During their time there everyone had time to lick their wounds. April stitched Ashton's arms while Ashton looked away and held Alaina's hand. Both girls hated needles so both ended up looking different ways. Donnie and Casey went to go and try and get the old farm truck working, April drew, and Alaina, Leo, and Ashton kept vigil of Raphael.

The girls knew he wouldn't wake up for at least three days or so but they still wanted to be there. Ashton wanted to be there for Raph, Leo wanted to be there for Raph, Alaina wanted to be there for Leo and Ashton, and both girls wanted to be there for the brotherly fluff that awaited the moment when Raph woke up.

It had been days since they had arrived at the farmhouse and Alaina, Ashton and Leo had not left Raph's side. Donnie came upstairs to the bathroom and pulled Alaina aside and whispered to her

"Hey maybe you should take Ashton and go outside for a walk or something" he said.

"But what if" She started Donnie cut her off

"Raph'll be fine and so will Leo don't worry" Donnie said giving her a knowing smile and a wink. Alaina returned his smile and sighed. She walked over to Ashton who was sitting on the floor leaning on her arm against the bathtub. She helped Ashton up and out of the bathroom down the stairs and outside, Alaina knew that Ashton absolutely loved to walk in the woods. So she and Ashton walked into the woods and after walking for at least twenty minutes, they stopped and they sat down in the grass. They were a good ways away from the farmhouse but within earshot.

"Its different you know being in the story rather than watching it" Ashton said

"Yeah" Alaina said "you know eventually we are going to have to go home. You know to our own dimension" Ashton looked at her friend

"You're such a party pooper" she told her the two of them laughed. And then they heard a noise.

**Another cliff you guys probably hate me by now but don't worry I'll keep writing promise. With help from Alaina and some possible published stories from her. **


	6. TRIGGER WARNING:

**Okay so this next part may jump from universe to universe so just bear with me okay? LISTEN THERE ARE TRIGGERS IN THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE BECAREFUL!**

**Recap:** "You're such a party pooper" she told her the two of them laughed. And then they heard a noise.

**Story:** The noise the girls heard was the boys calling for them. The girls sighed and stood and they walked back when they finally got to the clearing where the farmhouse they saw the boys but with their backs, er, shells to them facing the other side of the clearing where the other treeline lay. They walked up to them

"Hey guys" Alaina said the boys turned around. Of course it was just Donnie and Mikey, Leo refused to let Raph out of his sight.

"Hey you guys wanna play a game?" Mikey asked Alaina agreed but Ashton's thoughts had drifted back to Raph. The two of them had come along way since they met and to be honest, even though Ashton didn't know it Raph loved her just as much as she loved him.

Alaina couldn't stop thinking about Leo she loved him. They had come a long way too probably a lot farther than Ashton and Raph had. Leo was practically ready to ask Alaina out for the first time and both girls were going to have a fangirl attack. But when all this stuff went down Alaina knew better than to push anyone in pain so she let him be and was a shoulder to cry on when he needed one which was never.

Anyways Ashton declined the game and had gone to check on Raph. When she went in he was still passed out in the tub and Leo was asleep in his chair. Ashton started to cry and not wanting anyone to see her this way she ran to the other bathroom down the hall, closed and locked the door.

Now both girls had depression but Ashton she was a problem she was a cutter. Alaina she just scratched her arms until she bled and that sometimes left a scar. The pact the girls had was a suicide pact, but when it would come down to it Ashton knew Alaina couldn't bring herself to actually do anything serious but Ashton she was gutsy.

Ashton had been in the bathroom a long time and in that time Raph had woken up and Alaina was there to witness the fluff. But before she could go find Ashton and tell her what she missed when Leo caught her.

"Uh hey Lane can I talk to you for a second?" Leo asked a little on the sheepish side Alaina smiled and nodded and followed him into a room where Leo closed the door and faced her.

"Listen Alaina I wanted to ask you something" Leo said Alaina got worried she thought something bad was about to happen and she prepared herself mentally for the blow.

"W-Will you be my girlfriend?" Leo asked Alaina's head popped up and she smiled brightly at Leo who smiled back. Alaina nodded and ran and hugged Leo when the two of them pulled away and then the both leaned in and

They kissed. Alaina had never felt anything like it, it was beautiful like fireworks and a sunset. When they pulled away they both smiled and were about to go for a second when there was a call

"ASHTON COME ON I GOTTA GO" Mikey shouted. Alaina and Leo sighed resting their foreheads together as the moment had been ruined and they went to go see what Mikey was screaming about. They found him in front of the other bathroom door knocking and Raph was standing beside him waiting on his best friend, or soon to be girlfriend come out of the bathroom. Donnie was there too and leaning against the wall. As the two love birds approached the scene Leo was the first to speak.

"What is going on" Leo asked tiredly

"Ash is in the bathroom and won't come out" Raph said "I'm startin to worry about her" Alaina's face flashed with worry at thoughts that rushed into her mind. She pushed Mikey, gently, out of the way of the door and she knocked on the door.

"Ash its me Laina you okay?" she asked there was a pause

"Yeah" Ashton said in a shaky voice

Alaina sighed a knowing sigh "Ash I know what you're doing will you come out please"

"What? What's she doing" asked Raph in a whisper clearly worried Alaina waved him off

"No" Ashton said. It wasn't forceful but not nicely either

"Come on" Alaina said and she thought about something that would get her friend to come out of the bathroom.

"Do you think that Raph would wanna see you like this?" Alaina asked. Ashton didn't know that Raph was awake and okay so she thought that this comment would get her out.

There was an audible sigh on the other side of the door "no"

"So will you come out?" she asked there was no answer. On the other side of the door Ashton was standing at the sink with a razor in her right hand and had just finished making another cut to her wrist. So far she had eleven and with this last cut she had twelve. Ashton looked in the mirror at her tear stricken face she put the razor in her pocket rolled down her sleeve and unlocked the door and opened it. Alaina smiled sadly at her and Ashton just hugged her.

Ashton was careful not to leave blood anywhere she definitely did not want to have to talk to the guys especially about her problem. When Ashton let go of Alaina she actually noticed that Raph was awake and she went up and hugged him without saying a word. Mikey rushed into the bathroom and closed the door and Alaina led her friend into the bedroom they shared and helped to patch up her friend's cuts and then they went back out again. But while they were patching up Ashton's cuts the girls talked

"So Raph woke up?" Ashton asked more like stated

"Yeah and you'll never believed what happened after" Alaina said Ashton looked at her expectantly "Leo asked me out" Ashton gasped

"What nu uh" Ashton said "Did you kiss him" she asked a little knowingly

"Uh" was all Alaina had to say

"I knew it" Ashton shouted standing up. They giggled and they went down to the living room where the boys were where Mikey popped the question.

"Hey you guys wanna play truth or dare?"

**Okay that's where I'm stopping.**


	7. TRUTH OR DARE MUHAHA and fluff wait wut?

**Okay so there will be mentions of triggers but nothing like the previous chapter. I dedicate this chapter to my friend Alaina she asked for fluff and that's what she gonna get. Lol luv ya laina bug. Btw splinter wasn't kidnapped so don't take this chapter the wrong way.**

Ashton looked at Alaina who just shrugged she groaned and said "I'll play if Raph, Leo, and Donnie play" she said Mikey looked expectantly at his older brothers. Who all groaned loudly just like Ashton did and they agreed. The six of them sat in a circle with Leo sitting next to Alaina(of course), Donnie sat next to Leo, Raph next to Leo(much to Ashton's disappointment), and then Mikey between Raph and Ashton.

"Okay so I'll start" Mikey said

"Leo truth or dare" Mikey asked

"Truth" Leo said confidently

"Have you ever not been a stick in the mud?" Mikey asked him

"nope" Leo said popping the 'P' "okay Raph truth or dare"

"Dare" Raph said with a smirk and leaning back

"I dare you too" Leo started and then stopped thinking about what to dare the turtle that was afraid of practically nothing. Well as far as he knew, Alaina got a good idea and leaned over to her boyfriend and whispered in his ear her idea of the dare. When she finished she looked at Ashton with a devilish smirk and Ashton suddenly got really scared.

"Raph I dare you to French kiss Ashton's neck for thirty seconds" Leo said proudly Ashton did not look at Raph cuz her face was as red as possible she looked at Alaina

"Well this went down hill fast" Ashton said Raph on the other hand was confident. He stood right up and got on his knees to the right and behind of Ashton. Ashton looked around awkwardly

"Someone count" she said "I nominate Donnie"

"Me? Why me" he asked her

"Cuz you're least likely to fuck up" Ashton said

"true" Donnie said and he started counting as Raph started to French kiss her neck. For Ashton this was the best moment of her life and her and Alaina were both fangirling to the extreme on the inside. As Donnie reached twenty five seconds Ashton wanting to mess with Raph started counting down

"Twenty four" Ashton said "twenty three" Donnie joined in "twenty two, twenty one, twenty"

Raph stopped and Ashton moaned like a sex noise which sent everyone laughing as Raph got up and went to go sit back down in his spot.

"Well that was interesting" Mikey said

"Yeah no kidding" Ashton said her face still red

"Okay so Donnie truth or dare" Raph said trying to ignore what just happened. To be honest he had been wanting to do that for a while to Ash but he didn't know whether or not she liked him that way or not.

"Truth" Donnie said

"Have ya ever liked a girl?" Raph asked

"Yes" Donnie said "Mikey truth or dare" Donnie said and he ignored everyone's protests

"Dare"

"I dare you to not talk the rest of the game" Donnie said

"What?" Mikey said sounding really hurt

"Sorry Mikey" Raph said sounding unusually happy "but it's a dare ya gotta do it"

Mikey crossed his arms over his plastron and pouted but he didn't talk.

"Okay since Mikey can't talk" Ashton said she placed her hand over her heart "I will take his turn in loving memory of his annoying voice" she said

"Okay Alaina truth or dare" Ashton asked

"Dare" Alaina said Ashton had a dare in mind, make her text an ex of hers in front of Leo or something when Raph pulled a fricken ninja move and appeared right next to Ashton.

"Raph what the hell" Ashton asked Raph whispered a dare idea in her ear and turned to leave when she said "wait what". He came back and whispered it again and make sure she got it before returning to his spot.

"Okay how about no but something relatively close" Ashton said looking at Raph then looked at Alaina "I dare you to kiss Leo on the lips." Ashton said Alaina shrugged and turned and planted a kiss on Leo's lips. Everyone did a 'eww' noise

"young eyes, young eyes" Ashton said giggling as she covered Mikey's eyes and the two of them stopped kissing and Alaina leaned over to Ashton and told her of her devious plan. Ashton nodded and the two of them looked at the boys.

"Okay this is for all you boys" Alaina said "and you have no choice but to choose truth"

"Would you love a girl with scars from past suicide attempts" Ashton asked

"Body modifications, tattoos, piercings etcetera" Alaina asked

"Suicidal thoughts and depression" Ashton continued

"And someone who's actually tried to take their life" Alaina finished. The boys all looked around at each other

"Yes" Leo said

"Of course" Donnie said

"Duh" Raph said as if everybody should know this.

Mikey just nodded since he can't talk the rest of the game the girls looked at each other fairly proud of themselves.

"Okay since you two asked us a question we get to ask you a question" Donnie said "Its only fair"

So the four of them gathered around each other and deliberated on a question when they came back they all had weird smiles on their faces.

"Okay we dare you to tell us which turtle you like. Like, Like-like" Donnie said awkwardly

"Well obviously since she kissed Leo she likes Leo but why do I gotta be embarrassed?" Ashton asked her face turning colors again.

"Would you just tell us" Leo asked

"No cuz he's in the room and I will literally die" Ashton said "Alaina you tell them so I can die" Ashton told her friend and she pulled her knees to her chest and tucked her head down so she didn't have to look at anybody.

"Okay Ashton likes Raph" Alaina said Ashton squeaked

All the boys, save for Raph, went 'ooooooooooooo' then April came to Ashton's rescue.

"Alright guys its midnight go to bed" April stated Ashton jumped up and practically ran to her and Alaina's room. Alaina came into the room and closed the door only to tell Ashton that she was going to sleep with Leo tonight.

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do" Ashton told her as she left

"But you'd do anything" Alaina reminded her

"Oh then don't do anything I would do" Ashton corrected the two of them laughed and Alaina left closing the door behind her. Ashton put her phone on the charger and got changed in to her sleep clothes which was just a black tank top and black booty shorts. Alaina's was basically the same thing except she wore a blue tank top and black normal shorts. Ashton turned the light off and was sitting on the bed in the dark, just sitting there drifting off into space for like an hour. When a text woke her from her thoughts she checked her phone, showing a text from Raph.

Raph: hey u awake?

Ashton: yea

R: I'm bored can I come over?

A: u just saw me

R: an hour ago

A: u sound like M

R: do u want a buddy or not?

A: kay see ya when ya get here

R: k

A few minutes and Raph opened the door and came in. Ashton slid over and Raph climbed on the bed and sat directly next to her.

"So I got a question for ya" Raph said Ashton got scared and already knew what he was going to ask.

"What?" Ashton asked

"What was up with that question during the game?" Raph asked her

"Uh nothing it was just a question" Ashton said

"uh huh now why'd ya really ask the question" Raph asked

"Cuz Alaina and I do" Ashton said

"What" Raph said Ashton felt him tense up

"Alaina and I we have depression and suicidal thoughts" Ashton explained

"And when ya said someone who tried to take their life ya meant" Raph stopped

"Me" Ashton said "yeah I tried to overdose and it didn't work just made me throw up"

"So was that what ya were doin in the bathroom? Tryin to kill yourself" Raph asked her. Ashton laid down on the bed

"I was cutting myself okay. That's what I do when I get depressed I cut okay? Alaina just scratches her arms" Ashton explained. Raph laid down next to her and ran his hand from her elbow down her arm and ran his fingers over her cuts and scars.

"Ya know ya shouldn't do that. Cut yourself I mean" Raph said to her

"yeah yeah I've heard that before" Ashton said tiredly

Raph intertwined his fingers with hers and laid his head so that he was looking at her

"Ya shouldn't do it cuz I don't wanna lose ya, I love ya Ash" Raph said Ashton turned her head and looked at him and he smiled kindly at her.

Ashton smiled back "I love you too Raph" she said and then Raph kissed Ashton gently on the lips and they stayed like that for the rest of the night.

**Well that was interesting… bai guyz**


	8. SNOW! and dancing and fluff

**Okay so in the story Raph and Ashton are dating, Leo and Alaina are dating, and if somebody gives me an idea for Donnie and Mikey's girlfriends I will probably do that. But anyways now its in December and everybody is still at the farmhouse including Splinter.**

Raph and Ashton had been staying in the same room ever since that night when they told each other that they love them. When Ashton woke up she was on her side and Raph was spooning with her and had his arm around her waist holding her to him protectively. This made Ashton smile really hard and from her place on the bed she could see out the window, where, wait for it, it was snowing. She suddenly turned five years old and had the urge to jump up and like throw herself out the window to go play in the snow. But instead of doing that she slowly pried Raph's arm off of her, which she didn't want to do and was no easy feat. She got up and got dressed in a pair of sweat pants and Raph's sweatshirt since she was too lazy to go on a hunt for hers. She snuck out of the room and saw Alaina was already awake.

"Hey Laina" Ashton whispered when Alaina saw her she smiled and pulled on a sweatshirt and the two of them rushed outside careful not to wake anybody and they started literally playing in the snow. Keep in mind these girls are almost fifteen and they are playing in the snow making snow angels and having snowball fights.

Alaina had just thrown a snowball at Ashton and hit her in the neck making Ashton squeal and when she looked over at Alaina she made a snowball and before she could throw it the girls heard voices from the porch.

"What are you two five?" the turned and saw all four turtles in their sweatshirts except for Raph since Ashton was wearing his.

"maybe" Ash replied and casually threw the snowball at Alaina who squealed as the snowball impacted on her shoulder.

"Why don't you two come in" Leo asked them

"Noooooo" Ashton whined and she flopped backwards into the snow

"Hey that looks like fun" Alaina said she ran over to her friend and did the same beside Ashton. Both girls giggled and sat up and Ashton using both arms got a bunch of snow and threw it into the air making it snow on top of them both girls giggling like mad, of course it was already snowing so no point to that but the fun.

"C'mon Ash I want my sweatshirt back" Raph whined Ashton looked at her turtle boyfriend

"And people in hell want ice water" Ash told him sarcastically Raph made a face at his girlfriend now it was Leo's turn to convince his girlfriend and her friend to come inside.

"Alaina we can watch Netflix" Leo coaxed her Alaina got really excited then thought for a minute

"Nah" She said she looked at her friend

"Are your fingers frozen yet?" Alaina asked

"No" Ashton said "wait" she made a snowball and pitifully threw it on her friend

"Yes" Ashton said then Alaina made a snowball at Ashton

"Mine too lets go" Alaina said they both stood up and went inside followed by the guys. The girls went in their rooms and got changed, Ashton just stripped off the sweats and left Raph's sweatshirt over the bathtub to dry and Ashton was comfortable walking around in her night clothes.(which are the same btw).

Alaina put on dry clothes which was a blue shirt, her black jacket, her black leggings and her phone. The two girls came back out to see the boys sitting on the couch well Mikey was laying on the ground and Raph was in the recliner, and they were starting a movie.

"What are you guys watching?" Alaina asked

"no idea" Mikey told them

"Can we watch with you?" Ashton asked (**A/N sorry Alaina didn't come up with a movie)**

"Duh" Donnie said

"Don't you duh me boy we will go" Ashton said playfully and hugged Donnie around the back of the neck from her place behind the couch.

"Where will you go?" Mikey asked turning to look at them

"Uh" Ashton looked at Donnie then back at Mikey "probably dairy queen"

"Not without me" Alaina said

Ashton got off of Donnie and walked over to her friend "no we have secret mission to go to candy mountain" (Charlie the unicorn reference er mer gherd)

"Yaaasss" Alaina said and then she went to go sit down beside Leo who put his arm around her and she leaned into him leaning on his side and rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

Ashton went over and sat on Raph's lap so that her back was against the arm and her legs were criss cross applesauce in his lap and Raph had both arms around her. There was a lot of snuggling between both sets of couples. Then during the movie it was on T.V so there were commercials, and one of the commercials that came on was the Mountain Dew Kick Start commercial where the deer pops out of the wall and everybody even the dog starts dancing weirdly.

"Ash these dudes on here dance better than you do" Mikey said jokingly

"Ey bro that's my girl you're talking about" Raph said

"Down boy" Ashton said then she turned to Mikey "uh bruh I can dance like really good but I have to be playing like Just dance or something" Ashton said

Mikey made a devilish face "I will be right back" he said getting up and disappearing

"Oh God" everybody said at the same time

"Alaina if I die will you stand in the back of the room dressed as the grim reaper and not say anything" Ashton asked Alaina nodded. Mikey came back holding Just Dance 4 in his hands showing it off practically

"Oh my God" Ashton said

"Alright lets see what you got" Mikey said setting up the game. Ashton groaned as she got up she looked pleadingly at Alaina

"Will you suffer with me" She asked Alaina shook her head

"Laina" Leo said Alaina looked at him. And Leo gave her his best puppy eyes which everyone could tell melted Alaina's heart.

"Fine I'll suffer too" Alaina said standing up she took off her jacket and handed it to Leo to hold. Mikey set up the WII(I know what you're thinking but April spruced up the farmhouse since they were there for so long). The girls got prepared to dance as the boys moved the coffee table out of the way and the couch and the recliner so that the girls had plenty of room. The boys stood beside the T. V so that they could see the girls faces and embarrass them further.

Mikey unfortunately was convinced he was going to pick the songs. Songs meaning one for each girl so the first one was Super Bass by Rihanna. That was the most embarrassing both girls had been since it was basically them dancing like they were on the pole half the time. Keep in mind these girls were from a small town and were not accustomed to doing stuff like this. After that song both girls could not face the boys they just wanted the torture to be over and done with. The next song was Good Girl by Carrie Underwood which Ashton sang along too softly. Once that song was over Ashton dropped the remote and walked into the kitchen to get water for her and Alaina. As she came back with two bottles of water

"Well I guess I was wrong guess you two can dance" Mikey said Ashton handed Alaina her water which she drank.

"Yeah but don't blame me if you guys go into mating season early or nothing" Alaina stopped drinking and blushed really hard.

"What's a mating season" Mikey asked

"Nothing" Donnie said quickly and glared at Ashton who shrank back and hid behind Alaina a bit. So after that the girls made the boys put the furniture back and then they both stood in the hallway they turned to the boys.

"Well I'm cold" Ashton said

"I'm cold too" Alaina said

"See ya" they both said and they both went to different rooms.

**Kay here's the fluffy parts I'm gonna use the girls' point of views (POV) first is going to be Alaina.**

Alaina's POV

I walked into the room that Leo and I shared and I had just climbed into bed and had Netflix rolling on my computer playing Attack on Titan when there was a knock on the door and I looked up and saw Leo come in. He closed the door behind him and smiled at me

"Hey" he said

"Hi" I said back

"Whatcha doin?" He asked

"Watchin Netflix what are you doing?" I asked him back

"Nothing" he said I sighed and looked at him

"Do you wanna lay down with me" I asked he smiled and nodded eagerly and he came over to me and laid down beside me and he put his arm around my shoulders and I intertwined my fingers with his arm, that was around me and rested my head on his shoulder. I looked up at him and he smiled and he planted a soft kiss on my lips, which quickly turned into a makeout session.

'god Ashton would kill me if she knew what I was doing' I couldn't help but think. When we finished we curled up with each other as close as we could and we snuggled the rest of Attack on Titan episode I was watching and then we watched another movie.

Ashton's POV

I had just closed my door to my room and took a few steps when it opened again and I spun around only to see Raph.

"Don't do that dude that was really creepy" I told him

"Why" he asked

"I don't know but that was really sketchy just then" I told him he just rolled his eyes at me I went over and grabbed my black sweatshirt out of the closet and I put it on over my head, and I started to put my hair up when I noticed Raph staring at me.

"Didn't Splinter ever teach you not to stare?" I asked him as I finished putting my hair up

"You're just really pretty" Raph told me I laughed a bit

"yeah right" I told him as I laid down on the bed over the covers. Raph came over and laid beside me I turned on my side and looked at him.

"What?" he asked

"What am I to you?" I asked him

"You are my beautiful, amazing, and really great dancer girlfriend" Raph said we both laughed as we reminisced to a few minutes before now.

"So what about me?" he asked

"What about you?" I asked

"What am I to you?" he asked me again. Thinking I had listened to Angel with a Shotgun by the Cab yesterday I looked at him smiling

"you're my angel with a shotgun" I told him then he did something unusually adorable he kissed me on the nose.

"Stop being so adorable" I whined playfully at him he just shrugged

"Sorry its just me" he said and he kissed me on the mouth and then I curled into his side and he wrapped his right arm around me and we cuddled for the longest time.

**Okay guys well that was a long chapter. Kay so do your stuff and I don't know what to say so I'm gonna stop talking now bai!**


	9. Lol oneshot

**Hey guys Alaina is working on a chapter and I got this really good idea while internet surfing so this is basically a one shot more or less.**

Alaina had woken up early as always and she slowly crawled out of bed, knowing Leo was a light sleeper. She was successful and she snuck out of the room and closed the door behind her, she walked into the living room where she saw Ashton sitting on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table with a laptop on her lap watching black butler.

"Hey Ash" Alaina said Ashton turned her head and saw her friend, she smiled

"Hey what's up?" Ashton asked turning back to her show

"Just woke up" Alaina said "how long have you been up" Alaina asked as she sat beside her friend who tilted the laptop so Alaina could see.

"Long time couldn't go to sleep. Raph kept shifting and squeezing me so I couldn't breathe sometimes" Ashton explained

"Why didn't you tell him to stop" Alaina asked Ashton gave her a look and they both giggled.

"Hmm I wonder" Ashton said she closed Netflix and opened up the internet

"What are you doing?" Alaina asked Ashton shushed her

"Just watch" she said and she typed in the Google box 'yaoi raph x leo'. Both girls were fans of Turtle cest, don't judge. What came up made the girls fangirl to the extreme, they found not only fanfictions, but lemons, and pictures. The girls were going through all that they could find and reading everything to their hearts' content. They were reading a lemon of Raph x Leo when they heard voices behind them

"What're you two reading" They spun around so fast and they saw the boys standing there. Ashton had never logged out of a laptop so fast in her life.

"Nothing" Alaina said Ashton put the laptop on the couch and looked at the boys innocently as they stood up.

"Uh huh" Leo said totally unconvinced. Both girls shared a look and giggled

"What?" all the boys asked the girls sighed and grabbed the computer and walked down the hall

"Nothing, nothing not a thing" they said and they both retreated into Alaina's room and continued to go through the stories and pictures. And even started looking at funny pictures too.


	10. Can we keep it, Pwease?

Alaina wakes up to a beautiful day. She smiles, as sun always brightens her spirits. She looks around to see that Leo is gone, probably already awake. She walks

to the living room. Everyone was awake.

"Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Mikey jokes.

"What time is it?" Alaina asks.

"Almost four," Ash responds.

"WHAT?!" Everyone laughs.

All of the sudden, a small bark was heard. Alaina looked over at Ash, and they ran to the noise. Outside was a small puppy, about three weeks old. The girls

giggles, and Ash picks it up.

"Look how cute it is!" She awws.

"I know!" Laina looks over to the guys. "Can we keep it? Please?" She pulls out her puppy doy face.

"Lane, I don't know.." Leo thinks for a second.

"Plllease?" The girls begged.

"Fine!" The guy sighed in defeat.

"Thank you!" They shouted and brought the puppy inside.

The small puppy has grown attached to the girls in a short amount of time. All they did was cuddle with it. Leo and Raph got really upset that their girlfriends

were taken away from them because of an animal. The house was silent for awhile until Ash spoke up.

"We need a name," Ash spoke.

"Well it's a female so...Rose?" Alaina suggested.

"Ehh... What about May?" Ash countered.

"Lily!" Mikey butted in.

The girls looked at each other, nodding. "Perfect!"

April came in. "Aww! A puppy!"

"I know!" The girls agreed.

"Okay, okay. It's a dog. There's no big deal," Raph muttered.

"For once, I agreed," Leo agrees with his younger brother.

The house came to life with chatter. Everyone was discussing the puppy, Lily. Laina sneaks away to think about everything. While thinking, she sees the Foot

ninjas. Before she could scream, they spot her and start to attack. Not having a weapon, she blacks out quick.


End file.
